Bane's Daughters
by AngelGamer25
Summary: We all know of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Who wouldn't know him! But what no one knew was that he had two daughters, both being pure-blood Shadowhunters. How with the group deal when they find out about about these two girls and their surprising relationships with a few Downworlders? I do not own The Mortal Instruments
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers!**_

_**I know a LOT of people hate me at the moment considering I'm posting story after story with only a few chapters for each.**_

_**I suck, I know.**_

_**And I'm about to do it again for this series.**_

_**The Mortal Instruments is one of my FAVOURITE fandoms to be apart of.**_

_**I have yet to finish the newest Cassie Clare book,**_**City of Heavenly Fire_, but I will be chipping away at it in my spare time._**

**_I also am sorry to say that this is only a prolouge._**

**_Please enjoy this prolouge and tell me what you think!_**

**_I will get the actual first chapter up as soon as I can._**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

_Prolouge_

The night looked young to anyone who didn't have a watch. In all actuality, it was just past midnight. The moon was full and the sound of werewolves could be heard in the distance.

Tristan Silverfox, or as her mundane friends knew her by the last name of Silva, stood under the weeping willow in Central Park, waiting for the supposed group of higher class demons to show themselves. She was oddly alone and in normal clothes, barely a stitch of black.

You know what, let me just tell you about this girl.

She is full blooded Nephilem. Both parents in her family pure blooded also, as was her grandparents on both sides, all the way down the family tree. No one in the family was married ever to a mundane. Her mother came from Spain, resulting in Tristan's brown sugared skin and full figure. Her father came from Japan, giving her the almond shaped eyes and sharper features. She doesn't have an average appearance, though. She is a nice height, around 5' 6", and had a tremendous amount of curves to her. Along with her tanned skin, she has silver hair with layers upon layers to add volume and depth. Her bangs, oddly, are black, which accent her crystal blue eyes. This night she wore baggy blue jeans, black chucks, a black long sleeve and a red, loose belly tee above the long sleeve. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, strand falling out of place everywhere. The only details that showed her Shadowhunter blood was the single unseen rune curled on the left side of her neck and the bow in her hand and quiver strapped to her back. She is around 17, and is known for her extreme anger which she got from her German grandparents from her fathers side. Though she is often happy and laughing, if something or one she loves is toyed with, she will pounce on the predator.

She stood there, under the willow, for only a half an hour before she heard the slithering and sickly sound of at least 5 Raum demons. The white scales, the tentacle arms, she didn't know which was worse until their stench filled her nose, making her gag, which she made noiseless so not to be caught.

She stepped forward, thankful for the soundless runes she had put on her feet and sneaks. She pulled an arrow from its home in the quiver, aiming for the leading Raum. Loading the arrow, she whispered to the arrow head.

"Zadkiel," she murmured, deathly quiet. The arrows lit up slightly, as did its brothers in the quiver. She breathed in, aimed, breathed out, and let the arrow fly.

Right to the vital area of the leader.

It released a bloody scream as it disappeared to its own world. She hid in the shadows of the tree again, waiting for the other demons to quit the search. After five minutes, they continued to march forward. She unsheathed another arrow, letting it dig into the next Raum, again hitting the most vital spot.

Upon the second attack, the demons trudged closer to her. She stood still, feeling the rune on her neck burn away quickly. Just as the Raums turned to leave, the rune was wasted, revealing her. Upon seeing her, they paused and she said one word.

"Shit..."

She quickly dodged the attacks that followed, putting the bow into the rather large compartment in her quiver. As she launched into the branches of the tree, she pulled a seraph blade from her belt. The blade was rather strange. Unlike most seraph blades, which looked new no matter the case, this blades handle was worn from the silver it usually bore to a dull gray with a very small amount of luster. The blade itself was curved to that of an Arabian sword. The blade had been a gift from her parents when she was little, the blades name carved into the adamas so never to be forgotten.

SPECHT.

German for NAKIR.

Tristan then stood from her branch and yelled aloud, "Nakir!" The blade sprung to life, the adamas glowing an odd gold color, the usual for the odd blade.

The Raums all began climbing, only for her to leap off at the last minute, slicing at the three that were still sucked to the tree. Two dissolved where as the third managed to dodge the fatal blow.

Tristan landed softly, looking up as the Raum leaped from the bark, its tentacles shooting towards her. She sidestepped and sliced them away, then sent a deathblow to the demons stomach. It screeched, black ichor spewing from the blow. The substance crawled down the blade and sprayed her hand, hair, face, and upper body. It gave a final scream before vanishing, leaving behind the foul stench of sulfur.

Tristan gagged on the stench, walking away from the scene and sheathing Nakir when she heard something.

Or more, someone.

"8 minutes, 36 seconds. You're getting slower."

Tristan turned to she a girl, about 19, with black hair in a braid past her shoulders. Her eyes were silver, like coins, and she was just a half a head shorter than Tristan. She wore all black, from her Batman tee to her black leather chucks. Tristan smiled.

"Hey, they are Raum demons. This is a new record for these guys. Cut me some slack, Whit."

Whit gave a grin, walking close to Tristan. Throwing a towel at her, Whit said, "Good point. Clean of your skin. We don't want you getting sick from that stuff now do we?"

A moment to describe this girl.

Her name is Whitney "Whit" Goldenwolf. She is 19, with, as mentioned above, black hair and silver eyes. Her complexion is pale in comparison to Tristan's honey skin. Using one word to describe her, the most used is "tomboy". She is protective of her family and doesn't take crap from anyone.

Now, the thing about parents is funny. Though her and Tristan were basically complete opposites, they did share one thing:

A bloodline.

Which meant that they were sisters. In the family tradition, the first born was given the father's last name, the second the mother's, and then passed back and forth through the offspring. The only time their last name changed was when they would be wed, so then it would be the name of their husband or wife.

At this time in both their lives, though, they would have both been chained into an arranged marriage and married by now. This was arranged by the parents usually. there was just one small yet crucial detail: their parents were dead. Both had died in a fight against a Greater Demon. The girls had then been sent to New York, and had been placed at the doorstep of their new family.

"So, how was my form, technique, all that jazz?" Tristan asked, handing the dirtied towel back to Whit, who shoved it in her back pocket.

"Rule #1," she started, grinning at her sister, "when you feel a rune fading, hide and then redo the rune. Don't stay in place where demons can see you and pray the rune stays for long enough."

Tristan began to walk backwards, still facing her sister as she said, "That takes all the fun out of it."

"Whatever you say, Ten-Ten," Whit said with a chuckle. She checked her watch, saying, "We better head back home. Dad's probably freaking out."

"He's always freaking out. You know how in manga, characters have those sweat drop things?" Whit nodded. "Well dad has the same thing, only instead of sweat, he sheds glitter.

Oh, did I mention their father was Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn..?

Oops...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so I'm kinda feeling very... inspired today..._**

**_Thanks to Disney's Frozen for getting me hyped with all the music and stuff._**

**_Ya know, classic teenage girl just singing Disney at the top of her lungs alone in her room._**

**_Anyways, new chapter for you awesome peoples._**

**_Enjoy, and please review!_**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Magnus stalked across the carpet, leaving a trail of glitter imbedded in the fibers. Chairman was asleep on the bar top, oblivious to the worried warlock's pacing.

"Where are they?" he muttered, wiping away the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief that was once white, but now dotted with glitter and make-up. He was about to send out a search party when he heard the sound of a key in the lock on the door. He paused to look up, seeing two girls before him, both taking off their shoes and weapons, putting them in their respective hidden shelves.

One girl began to speak, her hair shining silver in the light. "Remind me to NEVER wear my chucks out on missions again.

"Reminder noted," the other commented, undoing her braid.

He rushed forward, enveloping the girls in a hug. "Oh, you girls gave me a heart attack. I was about to send out a search party!

The girls gave a laugh, wrapping their arms around him and releasing him a moment later. "How did the Raum hunting go," Magnus asked, going behind the bar counter to get the girls some refreshments.

"Well," the silver haired girl started, flopping down on a leather lazy boy. "Whit decided to let me handle this one, but secretly timed me. I am calling that as a bitch move."

The other girl, Whit, snorted, joining in and saying, "It was not a bitch move. It was a sister move, and you know it was Tristan," as she sat gracefully on the bar stool to her right.

Magnus gave a chuckle, setting a tall glass of Mtn. Dew before the girl at the bar. "Whitney, give your sister a break," he said, walking around the bar with a big glass of Dr. Pepper for Tristan. "And you, Tristan, need to understand that your sister is only doing whats best for you."

Tristan didn't reply.

Magnus raised a brow, poked her shoulder, and asked, "Tristan, dear, are you okay?"

Her reply was a soft snore. Magnus gave a small chuckle and sent the drink back to the bar with his magic. Whit gave him a look to which he merely pointed at Tristan as she released a bigger snore. Whit stifled a laugh and drained her drink before standing and walking towards the two.

"Do you want me to take her to her room, Papa..?"

"Yes please. Then go shower and get into some comfy clothes. You are going to be helping me out with something in a minute." He kissed Whit's temple and Tristan's forehead before they walked off. He waited till he heard the water running to pick up the phone and dial a certain number. It rang twice before the person answered.

"Magnus, is this the signal to come over?"

Magnus gave a slight chuckle before answering, "Yes, Alec, it is the signal. Is everyone going to be able to make it?"

"Yes," came the reply, followed with, "You wanted Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and myself, right..?"

"Yes. Be here as soon as allowed. There is someone you need to meet."

~ 15 minutes later ~

"So what did you need us here for, Sparkles," Jace inquired, taking the leather lazy boy that had been occupied moments before.

Isabelle smacked his head as she and Simon walked towards the loveseat. Clary took a seat at the bar, only to be joined by Jace a moment later.

"I had you all come over to meet someone. They have been sent on many missions by myself to take care of roaming demons, which have been increasing in number."

"Okay," Clary started, grasping Jace's hand. "Where are they..?"

Magnus gave a huff of annoyance. "They should be OUT BY NOW."

They were all shocked, save for Magnus, to here a muffled reply, unable to understand what the person said and if they were female or male.

"Well, while we wait, I have got to go to the bathroom, so if you will excuse me," Simon said, rising from the loveseat and heading towards the hall.

~ Following Simon ~

Simon began his trek down the hall, trying to find the bathroom. He had been here many times before, but couldn't remember where anything was for the life of him. So he began to randomly open doors.

It came down to three doors at the end of the hall. The one before him was definitely Magnus' room. He could tell by the increase of glitter on the floor.

After doing a little eenie-meenie-minee-mo in his head, he chose the door to his left. He opened it slightly, the room incredibly dark. The walls were purple, a think black stripe painted at the wall tops. The ceiling was zebra striped. The big window on the opposing wall was covered in a gossamer curtain of the same color purple. Moonlight pierced through the curtain, illuminating the room very little. Artwork covered the walls along with two bulletin boards, one large, the other small. The big board was covered in pencil sketches. The small one was drowning in photos, movie stubs, and buttons, the pictures too dark to see properly. Before the window was a big bed, at least a queen. To Simon's right was a large dresser with a TV hanging slightly above it. A desk was at the far right wall, just below the big board. He had never seen this room before...

His eye caught onto movement coming from the bed. A small moan came from the covers, clearly female. Before he could see her clearly, Simon was tackled to the floor, the sound of the door closing piercing his ears. His face was shoved into the carpet some more, a body pressed against his to keep him down. Hot breath caressed his ear as he heard the person talking to him.

"Bad move, asshole. You are not getting anywhere near my sister, got it..? I don't even know how you got past Dad, but rest assure that you will get the beating of a lifetime from both him and me." The voice was female and she was incredible strong. He was able to turn his face slightly to see the girls face. She had silver eyes and sharp features, black hair falling in her face. Her hair was wrapped in a very messy bun at the back of her head, strands flying everywhere.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom-" the girl yanked his hair, bringing his face off the carpet. "AH! I'm serious!"

"I don't care if you are being serious! I can smell the blood from you! I don't care if my sister loves you, Daylighter. Just admit it. You are using my sister just to get your blood fix. Admit it, Samuel!"

"Who the hell are you talking about? Samuel? I don't even know one! My name is Simon and I'm dating Isabelle! Not your sister!"

"Whitney Vine Goldenwolf! Let go of that boy now!"

Simon looked up to see Magnus at the end of the hall. The other were crowded behind him, Jace and Alec trying to hold back Izzy. The weight lifted off of Simon and he leapt to his feet, turning to the girl fully. She wore a black tank with the imprint of a shield on it, the one from Captain America. Marvel pajama pant covered her legs and pooled around her bare feet.

"Sorry Papa." Everyone turned to Magnus.

"You have a kid?!" Alec screamed, yanking Magnus to face him. "Who's is it? Have you been cheating on me with her mother?!"

"Alec, please calm down and be quiet-"

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! I WANT AN ANSWER!"

The door of the mystery girl's room flung open along with her voice.

"WOULD Y'ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP." The girl standing in the door frame was younger than the other girl. This girl's hair was silver, save for her bangs. Her eyes were incredibly blue and her face was tired. She stood there in a black sports bra and tight spandex shorts, showing off her flat stomach.

Magnus cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Alec, I am not cheating on you. These girls are adopted. And I was originally only going to introduce you guys to Whitney, but now that Tristan is awake, I guess I will introduce her too. Guys. These are my two daughters, Whitney Vine Goldenwolf and Tristan Haven Silverfox."

The silver haired girl, Tristan, snorted and said, "Talk about a fuckin' wake-up call..."

Magnus gave a sigh. "Language, dear, language."

"Sorry Papa."

Clary spoke up then, saying, "I will never be able to get used to hearing them say 'Papa'. It's awesome that your a father, Magnus, but it's weird to hear you being address in that way..."

"Yeah," he said, giving another sigh. "I'm still not used to it after 10 years..."

"12 years?!" Alec exclaimed. "So they were here when we came her for the first time with Clary and her block? How did we not notice them?"

"We were working at the bar," Whit said, crossing her arms.

"How about we go back to the main room to talk instead of staying in the hall. Shall we?" Magnus questioned, his face tired.

Everyone nodded and headed in that direction, but not before Whit yelled at Tristan to put on some clothes, to which she countered with, "These are clothes! They are just very fitted," though she changed anyways.

~ 10 minutes later ~

Everyone was now sitting around the main room, waiting for Tristan to come in. She did so moments later with black pajama pants and a green tank that had Loki's headpiece on it, the word '_kneel'_ below it in elegant yellow cursive. Her hair was pulled into a bun, a yellow headband holding back her bangs.

She glanced around the room, looking at everyone, only for her eyes to land on a halo of golden hair that had planted itself in her lazy boy. She made her way over to stand before him, her eyes like piercing ice crystals.

"Can I help you?" Jace asked, his voice lazy and dragging.

"Get your ass out of my chair, or you will find yourself in a mass of hurt, Ponyboy," said, venom laced deep into her sleep ridden voice. She heard Whit, Clary and Simon snicker. They must have understood her reference.

He leaned forward, saying, "Two things, sweetheart-" Her eyebrow gave an annoyed twitch at the word, "- One, I am not a horse. And two, I am not leaving this chair just because a weak little wannabe Shadowhunter made a few empty threats."

Her eyes flew open at the insult. Whit busted out in full laughter, her adoptive father next to her sighing at the angel-faced boy's stupidity.

"Do you even know who you're talking to, blondie?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

He stood, crossing his arms, saying each word with care. "A weak, wannabe Shadowhunter with a Sharpie for her marks."

_That. Is. IT,_ she thought, grabbing his wrist with a great amount of force. He gave a grin, attempting to pull it free with ease. After a few tugs, his smile disappeared only to be replaced with a grave frown. He clawed at her hand, red marks gashing her fingers. She tightened her grip, causing him to yelp in pain. She twisted his arm behind him, whispering, "Tell me if I'm weak now, wannabe Angel." She kicked him into the opposite wall, the force knocking a few frames askew. He landed back on the floor with a thump and a groan.

Tristan dusted off her hands before plopping down in her chair, a smug smirk on her face. From the bar, Whit busted up with laughter.

"By the ANGEL that was hysterical!" she howled, falling to the floor in laughter. "His face when he realized he couldn't loosen your grip? PRICELESS!"

"Whitney," Magnus barked, staring down at her. "Behave, child."

"Sorry," she said, still chuckling. "That was about as golden as his hair," she whispered, shifting next to her sister. Tristan held out a fist, which Whit bumped.

"Anyways," Magnus said, gaining all the attention, "I am going to trust the girls in introducing themselves. I hope I'm not making a mistake in letting you two do this."

"You are SO making a mistake," Tristan said, hands behind her head.

Whit sat next to her on the floor, saying, "I'm gonna go first since I'm oldest. As Dad said, my name is Whitney Vine Goldenwolf. I'm 19 years old and I am a pure-blood Shadowhunter. My family has been this way for this long because every child born is brought into an arranged marriage at a young age to preserve the bloodline. Unfortunately, my parents died before either me or my sister could be married. When they had died, we first were sent to Idris for a year or two only to run away and end up at Magnus' doorstep. I had done some research, looking for a place where we could be safe because where we were was terribly unfair. I read of some sort of High Warlock and bibbity bobbity boo, here we are."

Tristan began to clap. "Beautiful, Whit. Short and sweet. Now all I've gotta do is say my name and age so I can go back to bed." She turned to everyone, still in her chair, saying, "I am Tristan Haven Silverfox and I'm 17 and tired as FUCK."

"Language!" Magnus roared as she sprinted out of the room, back to her bed. "I'm sorry about her."

"I like her," Isabelle said, crossing her legs with a smirk.

Alec gave a snort, saying, "Of course you do."

Whit looked towards Alec, saying after a period of time, "So you're the one Dad is dating."

Alec blushed furiously as Magnus said, "Whitney! What is with you and your sister today? Are you trying to give my gray hair?"

Whitney gave a shrug as she poked Jace with her foot as he was still on the floor. "I'm not trying, persay. More like seeing what will happen with my words. Hey blondie, you dead?"

He gave a groan, flipping onto his stomach. "Sparkles, I hate these daughters of yours."

"Oh poor baby," Whit said sarcastically, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Go to the bar, have a drink, and get over yourself."

"I'm just pissed at the fact that I, Jace Herondale, was beaten by a girl," he muttered against the counter, Clary rubbing his back. "This is humiliating."

Magnus slammed down a drink, saying, "You're going to be beaten by her no matter how hard you train. She is a prodigy. Her sister is the only one I know that is stronger than her."

"Um, Magnus?" Clary asked. "Why did you want us all to come here? There has to be more reason than to meet your daughters."

He gave a grave nod, leaning against the counter. "Whitney, would you please tell them?"

"Right," she said, sitting in her sister's chair. "There has been in incredibly high increase of demon activity here. I've been having Tristan fight most of the battle to help her strengthen up some more. I fear there may be a big fight soon."

Simon spoke up, "But isn't there always a lot of demon activity? I mean it IS New York..."

"I mean more than usual... like a LOT more than usual. Tristan was up against 5 Raum demons tonight. They usually only travel in packs of about two or three."

"That is pretty odd," Jace said, now leaning his back against the counter.

"I had you all come because I was worried about everyone's safety. I know you are all capable Shadowhunters, but I felt it right to inform you of what was happening as of late," Magnus said. "Be on guard as much as possible. If someone can tell Maia and Jordan tomorrow, that would be perfect. Now all of you: out of my house. Us Bane's need out beauty sleep."

Everyone was pushed out the door by Whit, only for Simon to turn to her, saying, "Hey, um, sorry for the whole 'peeking in your sister's room' thing."

She gave a smile. "No problem. I know you aren't bad anymore, but I was just scared for her. She is my only family, after all."

"That hurt," Magnus said, holding his heart.

"Drama Queen," she said with a smile.

"Tomboy," he shot back.

"SHUT UP," they heard from the other room.

Everyone gave a laugh.


End file.
